Distant Memories
by TheSoundofMusicandLove
Summary: Scorpius recalls the memories of youth and growing up in the household of Draco and Hermione Malfoy.


**Title: Distant Memories  
Rated: P-G-13  
Summary: The memories of a young Scorpius**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters...etc...and I am not the oh-so-wonderful J.K Rowling...**

Scorpius does not know whether it is a vivid dream or a distant memory but it lingers on the boundaries of his sleep filled mind. He could still feel the warmth that reaches him even through his new robes, as his mother picks him up. He knows the emotions that rush through him as he looks up, meeting her warm, laughing honey-brown eyes. They melt him and pressing more firmly into her stomach, he marvels in her radiating love. Her curling mass of brown hair brushes his cheek and he gets that ticklish, tingling feeling in his nose. Catching hold of the locks, he brushes his fingers through it, thinking that it's the softest thing he has ever felt, besides his mothers tummy, that is.

He remembers her laughing as the tall figure he knows as well makes it's way to them. He's a bit angry that he can't keep her love all to himself but he's willing to share. He squeals excitedly, like he used to when his mum would give him a bath in his tub, as his father picks him up; the arms that are holding him much stronger, more rough and cool in temperature than his mothers. He knows big boys of four years old do not squeal but he does not care. He meets grey eyes that shine proudly and he grins because his mum tells him quite often that he has the same, very beautiful eyes. His hand brushes the pale, white-gold hair and he knows that his is a mixture of his mum's hair and his dad's hair; which is just fine by him. As his father hefts him slightly, turning to face his mum, he does not miss the glowing light that flood's his dad's eyes as he looks at his mum. He also does not miss the mouthed 'I love you' either. His cheeks flush lightly, like his father's does and he looks away, knowing that that's adult things. He does not understand it but he figures it can't be as good or as powerful as his new, updated broom. He does not fly recklessly and fast when mum is looking because he knows that she worries more often than she should.

He remembers the thunder scaring him, the lightening that flashes right after, making him climb out of bed. He is embarrassed that he is scared but he knows of a safe haven where all his fears disappear. Rushing out of his room, he rushes down the hall to the big wooden doors. Pushing them open, he rushes to the bed where they are waiting for him. He climbs up eagerly to the four-poster bed and crawls in between his mum and dad. A warm, very appreciated kiss is pressed to his forehead and as another roll of thunder sounds he hides his face in his mum's stomach. He asks his dad why the thunder is so loud and gets an amusing response. Laughing with his mother, who swats at his dad playfully, he sinks more into the warm bed. He curls up beside his mother, resting his tired little head on her chest. She brushes her fingers through his hair making him drowsy.

He pulls slightly on the little red headed girl that is Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's daughter, dodging the blow that she fires at him. He meets the disapproving look from his mother and an amused one from his father. Knowing that if he doesn't stop, he'll get his broom taken away, he folds his arms across his chest. Sulking, he smirks wickedly as the ginger head sticks her tongue out at him. Hearing his name being called by his mother in a serious tone, he refrains from pulling the long, silky locks again.

Dad teaches him fun things like spells and pranks to pull on the other kids, although he knows not to tell mum. He plans on trying it on his best friend, whose the son of Aunty Ginny's brother Uncle Ron. He's another ginger head and wanting to use some of the tricks to toughen him up, he makes Dad study with him. Mum makes him read a lot, although he secretly enjoys it more than he lets anyone know. Especially the Russian and German comics he gets for Christmas.

The old Malfoy is creepy, his cold grey eyes always scathingly on mum, giving her disapproving and nasty looks. He does like grandma Malfoy however, who is kind to him in a silent way, he feels sorry for her because she is always pleasing towards the old Malfoy. Dad makes him dress in freshly pressed robes whenever they visit. He does not like the sad look in dad's eyes. The old Malfoy makes mum cry each and every time they leave, often ignoring her or calling her mudblood, or muggle. He does not like those words because dad has told him of how painful and bad those words can be. He hates the old Malfoy and he watches as mum runs off to her room, her head buried in her hands so he does not see her cry. He is angry and terrified, not liking the sounds of her sobs. Dad makes sure he is busy and occupied with his broom and he senses him rushing. He does not keep him, knowing dad wants to comfort mum. He sneaks a peek from over his shoulder, watching the door close. He knows that is another adult thing and he leaves the room to go practice his disappearing charm on their house-elf Peach, who is his other best friend. She gives him toast and claps when he makes the toast disappear and reappear. Feeling proud of himself he tells her that mum and dad are busy because old Malfoy has upset mum. Peach gets flustered and stumbles about for a moment or two, giving off a shaky laugh. He does not understand why she acts so strange when it comes to adult things but he focuses on his toast.

Mum is angry with dad, he could hear her voice louder than he has ever heard it. He does not recognize dad's voice because it is cold and just as angry as mums. They fight more than anyone else does, even more than Dad and Uncle Harry. He does not like them like this but he goes to stay with Peach, knowing that it's best for them not to know that he has heard them. He could hear mum's footstep sounding, walking away and dad's following. There is silence for a moment and he knows everything is fine now. Mum has gotten a kiss, he has seen it before. He has seen the way both their faces soften and glow, only the two of them caught in a spell. He sometimes wonder if they leave him for a moment and go somewhere else, somewhere where it's just the two of them. Dad teases a lock of her hair and she laughs. Mum laughs a lot. He likes her laughter and so does dad. The ginger head that likes to stick her tongue out at him comes to mind and he smiles. Maybe if he kisses her, she'll stop sticking her tongue out at him and laugh.

He can not believe that once dad did not like mum and that mum did not like dad. It's impossible and absurd and it can't be true. Mum and dad aren't like him and ginger head. Mum and dad are mum and dad. Shaking his head, he ignores it. It's simply a whole load of rubbish, but still dad continues with his story, only to pause and send a grin to a laughing mum. He smiles too as mum tells him about punching dad in the nose and he laughs as dad pink-ens; completely flustered. Maybe they are light him and ginger head after all.

He looks up now, not wanting to leave but knowing he has too. Mum is emotional, wiping frantically at tears. Dad's got an arm wrapped around her but that doesn't stop him from tussling his hair affectionately. "I'll write" he promises and mum smiles, nodding. She gives him one last hug before he gets onto the train and his shoulders slump. Maybe he didn't _have_ to go to school...maybe he could just stay home? He sees Uncle Ron's son and his mood shifts. Maybe if he tried one of his new spells, he'll feel a whole lot better. Calling his friend, he whips out his wand and sends a charm towards the impish boy. Turning people blue with a matching fury tail did have it's benefits after all. Laughing gleefully, he undoes the charm and plops down next to his friend. He passes him a chocolate frog and set's out to owl his father on his small accomplishment...


End file.
